Talk:Hoss Rainswell
SoC confirmed for Ele half. — Gares 16:49, 6 November 2006 (CST) ------- Is this boss still dual-classed? --FireFox 10:07, 21 February 2006 (CST) :He has the monk aura. I'll go and SoC him with a monk and an elementalist some time. -- 15:30, 20 June 2006 (CDT) ::While he has the blue aura of a monk, I've only seen him use one monk skill, the others I've seen him use have been ele skills. --Rainith 16:13, 20 June 2006 (CDT) :::I changed him from ele to monk. He has the monk aura and now The Falls has one of each profession. Sounds better to me. Why was he even put here as ele if he has the monk aura and a monk skill? -- 16:15, 20 June 2006 (CDT) ::::I don't know, if I did it the only excuse I have is that I probably did it after seeing the ele skills that he uses/were listed at the time. --Rainith 16:43, 20 June 2006 (CDT) SoC confirmed for monk skill January 24 2007 —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 74.106.219.228 ( ) }. :Thanks! I've had this on my task list for ages now. (a year?) I've sometimes gone there with an ele secondary and a monk sedcondary in the team, but he never cares to spawn for us. -- (talk) 14:35, 24 January 2007 (CST) Mo/E E/Mo Can someone check how much his aura of restoration heals for? If he's Mo/E it should be much, right? -Silk Weaker 07:02, 16 March 2007 (CDT) Two identities! Ahh, I was just in the falls with my ranger, and I came across this boss. Except he was the same as the other elementalist wind rider boss, except for name. He used maelstrom, never used healing breeze, and had a red aura. Has this boss changed, or are there two bosses?124.176.105.253 00:56, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :A bug or a human mistake? I would like some screenshots before we alter the article in any way. -- (gem / talk) 02:57, 5 April 2007 (CDT) ::if i knew how to upload screenshots i have one with this boss having an ele aura, and not using healing breeze 90.208.100.145 17:15, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :::On the left of this page there is an Upload Image Link (Under Toolbox), or Click . Once uploaded you can Link to it using Image image_name.jpg tags. Be sure to read the Policy 1st, else the admins will have you :D [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 17:18, 29 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Oh yeah, and you'll need a user account 1st. (Thx Progger) [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 17:40, 29 January 2008 (UTC) In hard mode? I would be extremely interested to see how this boss turns out in hard mode. -- Dashface 22:06, 22 April 2007 (CDT) :Yeah, I'll get around to check it sooner or later. -- (gem / talk) 01:39, 23 April 2007 (CDT) ::If you're talking about his equipped skills, bosses in Hard Mode have the same skills as in Normal Mode. (I know, bit late, but, meh...) Blaze 22:24, 10 November 2007 (UTC) :::That makes sense. I was still curious about this, so belated thanks. -- Dashface 07:51, 12 February 2008 (UTC) Aura Last time I went to Falls (couple days ago), I met this bguy, but I remember him with a red aura... Anyone feel like looking for him? --- -- ( ) (talk) 18:42, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :I'm willing to bet you saw Fryn Rageflame. Both use Ice Spikes. RoseOfKali 18:58, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::As per below: Hah! :P (Also fixed a typo)--- -- ( ) (talk) 19:01, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Maelstrom Are you sure you're not confusing him with Fryn Rageflame? He's the one with Maelstrom. I would normally revert immediately, but I'm feeling GW:AGF today... RoseOfKali 06:44, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :Yes, very sure. I'll take a screenshot next time I cap. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 07:06, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :FWIW, the other wiki shows Hoss with Maelstrom and no Monk skills. I've snapped the other two bosses; Hoss continues to elude my camera. (Forecast cloudy; try again later.) — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 17:17, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ::FWIW, the other wiki also shows him with a red aura, not a blue one. O_o RoseOfKali 18:02, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :::So, the Hosster finally appears for his camera shot (and no cooperation from the rest of the jungle denizens: worst loot I've ever had on a visit). :::*Maelstrom (see screenshot) :::*Red Aura (ditto) :::*Cannot confirm/deny reports of his casting of monk spell(s) (no SoC-carrying monk in party). I didn't see him cast Healing Breeze or heal his side-kicks. Then again, we were busy b/c reinforcements kept arriving. I did see Aura of Restoration cast (and healing him); maybe that's what ppl observed 2 years ago. My inclination is that we remove the monk prof from the article unless someone can confirm it. (While I would trust , ... we only have an anonymous confirmation of any skills.) — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 08:25, 28 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Good job. We can make him an E/Mo for now until we can confirm or deny Healing Breeze. I'll try to go hunting for him soon to get a live shot with a red aura (or we could also reuse Fryn's mugshot), I'll use an X/Mo char to check for HB too. Now only one question remains: Who is the one with blue aura, or has he been changed from blue to red sometime in the past? RoseOfKali 17:48, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :::::I never saw blue aura in The Falls on a rider. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 18:22, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :::::I just skimmed the history; it appears that one person added the monk skill and everyone since has assumed it's correct. However, I don't see any verifications of usage. I'm not saying he doesn't use it, but IMO opinion, any monkiness for Hoss is speculative and unconfirmed. — TEF ::::::Just went with my monk/elementalist and if he ever had Healing Breeze, it's gone now. Cress Arvein 04:59, 29 March 2009 (UTC) (re-indent) Cool - thanks for taking the time to check/screen/post. I've also updated the The Falls accordingly. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 05:27, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Well, SOME rider boss used to be a monk in the falls at some point, as per the old screenshot, unless it was an elaborate scam. I added a historical note just for kicks, no harm in it, considering how long this page was saying that he was a blue monk with HB. RoseOfKali 05:49, 29 March 2009 (UTC)